


The past lies

by dramatic_hoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deutsch | German, F/M, Hide is a good dad, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Original female reader is a mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Secrets oops-, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is kinda a shit dad, Was mach ich hier, alternative universe, ghouls are cool asf, hahaha, it gets messy asf, my german sucks, writing this at 3 am
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatic_hoe/pseuds/dramatic_hoe
Summary: In einer Welt voller Ghoule hat es Saffron Stark, Adoptivtochter von Tony Stark, nicht leicht. Genau wie ihr Vater hat sie Vorurteile gegenüber den nicht menschlichen Wesen. Doch als sie sich mit einem Ghoul befreundet, bringt das Probleme zwischen ihrer Familie und sie. Das ist noch nicht mal das schlimmste, denn als Saffron herausfindet, dass ihr Leben sowie ihre Identität Lügen sind, kann sie niemand mehr aufhalten zur falschen Seite zu wechseln.Eine Geschichte über Lügen, dreckige Wahrheiten und die Liebe.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Original Female Character(s), Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)/Reader, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Nagachika Hideyoshi & Original Female Character(s), Nagachika Hideyoshi & Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The past lies

Saffron im Alter von 9 Jahren 

Ich saß auf dem Boden und überlegte, ob ich den Apfelsaft vor mir trinken sollte oder nicht. Tony würde zwar ganz schön sauer werden, aber ich liebe Apfelsaft doch so sehr. Er war kein strenger Vater hatte, aber seine eiserne Regel; kein Essen und Trinken nach dem Zähneputzen, außer es ist Wasser. Dann würde Karies kommen und meine Zähne zerstören. Ich wusste natürlich, dass das keine Person war, wie Tony immer sagte, ich war ja kein Baby, aber irgendwie machte mir der Gedanke Angst, dass komische Bakterien an meinen Zähnen bohrten. Ich schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Plötzlich hörte ich ein lautes Lachen von nebenan. Ich sollte mal nachgucken, was los ist. Mit einem Disney Buch in der einen und einem Bild in der anderen ging ich zu Tony ins andere Zimmer. Ich wollte ihn später noch fragen, ob ich ihm aus dem Buch etwas vorlesen kann. Er meinte immer für meine 9 Jahren konnte ich voll gut lesen. Als ich ins Zimmer kam, sah ich ihn lachend und auf und gehend. Als er mich sah erschien ein fettes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. "Meine Prinzessin", sagte er während auf mich zu kam und mich hochnahm und einmal in die Luft drehte. Huch? So hatte er mich noch nie genannt, aber irgendwie mochte ich es. "Was ist los?", er grinste mich einfach nur an. " Ach dein schlauer Vater hat gerade jemanden sehr wichtiges gefunden. Leider kann ich nicht persönlich dort sein, weswegen ich Fury`s Männer da hingeschickt habe, um denjenigen zu finden. Es ist sogar so wichtig, dass Fury persönlich mir gratuliert hat. Naja sicher sind wir uns noch nicht, aber ich sollte jeden Moment einen Anruf von ihm bekommen." 

Wow, wenn Fury, der so ziemlich letzte Typ der einem Komplimente macht, Tony gerade einen gemacht hat, dann muss er wen krasses gefunden haben. "Und wen hast du vielleicht gefunden?" fragte ich ihn. Er grinste mich immer noch an. " Das wirst du gleich sehen Kleines- Oh was hast du denn da?" 

Er sah auf meine Hände. "Ich wollte dir was vorlesen und uhm.. ich hab´ein Bild für Onkel Bruce gezeichnet." und sah verlegen nach unten. Onkel Bruce ist ein richtig schlauer Wissenschaftler, fast so, nein genauso schlau wie Tony. Und das coolste war er konnte sich einfach in einen grünen Riesen verwandeln. Er hatte mir einen Wissenschaftkoffer mit vielem Krims Krams geschenkt und wollte ihm als Dankeschön ein Bild schenken. Tony würde ihn morgen sehen, also sollte er ihm das geben. Das sagte ich ihm auch gleich. Er lachte nur und nahm das Bild um es sich anzuschauen. Es zeigte den Hulk´, der mit mir auf einer Blumen Wiese saß. Tony schmunzelte und täschelte mir den Kopf. "Bruce wird sich ganz bestimmt freuen." sagte er und legte es in eine Mappe rein. "So du wolltest mir was vorlesen?"

Ich lächelte über beide Ohren und sprang auf sein riesiges und super kuscheliges Bett. "Komm, ich hab´ voll viel geübt". Er lachte mal wieder und setzte sich neben mich hin. "Dann bin ich mal gespannt."  
Tony war nicht einer dieser Erwachsenen, die nur so taten, als wären sie interessiert, er tat es wirklich. Auserdem war er ein Superheld, ich meine welches Kind kann stolz sagen, dass ihr Vater ein richtiger Superheld ist, der auch noch fliegen kann. Und das alles machte ihm zum coolsten Vater den man sich nur wünschen konnte. Auch wenn er nicht mein leiblicher war. 

Mein Blick glitt zum Nachttisch, wo ich eine Packung Reessys sah. "Omg Tony darf ich vielleicht heute, nur heute, weil es ja ein besonderer Tag ist, einen Reessys essen?". Mit welpengroßen Augen sah ich ihn an. Der Trick funktionierte fast immer und ich wünschte mr das es diesmal auch klappen würde. "Wenn du schnell zu deinem Zimmer flitzt und deine Tabletten nimmst, aber nur heute." Er zwinkerte mir zu. Ich plumste fast aus dem Bett und rannte mit fast Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu meinem Zimmer. Diese Allergie war ganz schön doff. Mein Vater nennt sie "Essens-Allergie". Ich konnte keine Lebensmittel essen ohne davor diese blöden Rabletten zu schlucken, die nach Plastik schmeckten. Es war einfach nur blöd und unfair. Aber Tony meinte immer, ich soll wertschätzen das ich lebe und gesund bin, ein Dach über den Kopf habe, sauberes Wasser bla bla bla. Dieser ganze Erwachsenen Quatsch halt. 

Als ich zurück ins Bett sprang noch mit diesem Plastik Geschmack im Mund, nahm ich mir den Reessy und stopfte ihn mir kurzerhand rein. Tony beobachtete alles mit einem schaulustigen Blick. "Was?", "Nichts, nichts. Ich bin einfach nur glüchlich, dass du glücklich bist."  
"Naww" sagte ich schmatzend und kuschelte mich an meinem Superhelden Dad. "Ich will sie ungern stören Mr.Stark, aber Nick Fury will mit ihnen sprechen." Das war die robotische Stimme von Jarvis, Tony´s unsichtbaren Roboter, der irgendwie das ganze Hochhaus kontrollierte. 

"V-Verbinde."  
Ich sah ungläubig zu ihm auf. Noch nie hatte Tony, der berühmte Tony Stark mit dem fliegendem Anzug gestottert. Wen auch immer er gefunden hat, es muss wer wirklich wichtiges sein. Ich überlegte. Vielleicht hatte er Angst. Der Gedanke war zwar verrückt für mich, aber ich hatte ihn auch gerade zum ersten Mal stottern gehört. Wenn ich Angst bekam nahm er immer meine Hand, also tat ich gleiche und drückte ganz fest zu. Ich hörte ein kurzes Knistern und Räuspern. Mr.Furry war an der Leitung.

"Fury, was ist los?"  
"Sie haben ihn gefunden Stark."  
"Sie haben den verdammten Captain gefunden."

**Author's Note:**

> hii,  
> also uhm das ist mein erstes Buch und hoffe euch hat es bis jz gefallen. Quarantäne suckt uff


End file.
